Between Lust And Madness
by She So Write
Summary: It was suppose to be a one-night stand but Edward just couldn't let Bella go. Bella only wanted him for his body, nothing more. Because lust could never turn into love, right? AH BellaxEdward Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_summary: It was suppose to be a one night stand but Edward just couldn't let Bella go. She was a cryptic puzzle that he couldnt break._

_Bella only wanted his body and nothing else. Besides lust could never turn into love right?_

A/N: Here is another one from me, thank you to everyone who took time to help me!

* * *

I sat there in front of the lacy panties deciding what would be a good bachelor gift for a frienemy. The secretarial pool was all abuzz about holy-roller Jessica Stanley's wedding and bachelorette party. I could care less but did not want to seem like I was not being supportive. The women in my office were like a cult and if you didn't at least act like you were conforming they would turn on you like rabid dogs. I had enough drama in my life and did not want any more so I went along with it for the time being.

I wanted to scandalize Jessica a little with my gift. I wanted shock to register on her face when she peeled back the frilly pink tissue paper and saw her gift. I wanted to at least provoke a slightly bewildered gasp from her.

I picked up a pair of red crotch less panties examining them more closely. "Can I ask you a question?" someone softly asked. The voice was low and husky but undeniable male. I tossed the crotch-less panties out of my hand as if they were on fire not wanting anyone to see me with them.

My eyes landed on the peculiar color of his deep bronze hair first. It was longer in the front but short around the sides, closely tapered around his ears. The rest of his features seemed ordinary, green eyes, aristocrat nose, and pale complexion. Everything just seems plain until I landed on his mouth. Those sweet lush lips which were curled into a panty melting smile. His features were ordinary till you paired them with that beautiful smile it made him simply spell binding.

"If you were buying a gift for your younger sister what would you go with? This lotion which has glitter in it or this terry cloth robe." His thick eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he held both up for me to chose from.

Even then he had so much charm in his shy questioning that I didn't mind helping. I found the nervous smirk to be quite cute.

"You're buying your sister something from Victoria Secret?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I know but it's her favorite store and she's really not that good at dropping hints to what she wants she just assumes I should know everything about her."

"Well if I was you I'd get her a gift card, it's much easier than having to buy a clothing or guess her size." I offered.

"I tried that!" he exclaimed, "But what amount do I get? If it's to small she'll be offended and honestly the way she shops I don't know what a small amount is."

I stared at him for a second before bluntly saying, "You're self deprecating aren't you."

"A little. So the lotion?"

"No,go with the robe. It's really comfortable." I suggested.

"Thanks you were a lot of help." he smiled again. His smile was easily one of his best features and he must have known it because he used it willingly." Do you work here?"

"Oh no, I'm picking up a gift for a co-worker who I hate." I admitted.

"Well here," he held out the lotion with specks of glitter in it. "Give her this."

"No, I want to get her something that will make her cringe." I explained. "Our office is holding a bachelorette party for her. I want her to die from embarrassment."

"Don't most woman get huge plastic dildos and shot glasses that say bride on them for those types of parties." he joked.

I shook my head at his typical guy assumption."Well, this girl in particular acts like she is holier than thou."

"Well than the crotch less panties will definitely work." he suggested. I raised my eyebrow at him and he stammered to explain. "I noticed you holding them, earlier."

My face went hot from embarrassment. "You saw that. Well, I guess I should get them. They would definitely freak her out."

We walked to the register together where he introduced himself to me as Edward and I told him my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. We were so caught up in our conversation that by the time it came for us to leave the store I didn't want our time together to end. So I was happy when he said, "I know a place not too far from here. Would you like to go and grab a drink?"

I let him take me there.

Looking back on it, I realized not once did I ask him if he had a girlfriend or wife. Not once did these questions race across my mind because I simply did not care. I had made it up in my head that I would only fuck Edward Cullen. A one-night stand with no hassle, but it didn't quite work out that way.

The place he took me to was called '_The Harp' _an Irish pub on the edge of town. It was right next to the lake which I jogged around each morning yet never noticed the pub corner until now. Compared to the peaceful and serene surroundings of the lake, a pub seemed out of place. The little place had a few booths and a long bar with an arrangement of liquors behind it. There were so many to choose from yet I never had to make a decision.

"The lady will have a shot of Patron with lime." Edward told the bartender. Usually a man ordering for me would have infuriated me but I liked when he did it, I did not have to tell him what I wanted. He just knew.

Once the waiter left Edward turned to me and I asked, "How do you know about this place?"

"The owner is a family friend." he answered flippantly as the bartender returned setting down two shots in front of us with limes hanging from the rims. He took the lime off the rim before lifting his plastic cup. "To new friends."

I repeated his words. "To new friends." I raised my glass with his before taking it back. The warm liquid went smoothly down my throat before causing a fiery sensation in the lining of my stomach. I sucked on the lime to combat the burning. Once it subsided I noticed the tangy taste mixed with the citrus was really delectable.

"Good isn't it?" Edward stared at me and I was instantly filled with an insane arousal.

I nodded my head with approval before changing the subject. "So are you in the bar business too?"

"No, my career choice is no way near interesting-" he paused to take a drink, "I'm an accountant. What do you do for a living?" His gaze pinned me forcing me to answer the question. Usually when I knew I wanted to sleep with a man I would not go through with such extensive questioning. There was no point I would never see them again.

"I'm a secretary for a large law firm."

"That sounds utterly boring." Edward said turning his body a little causing his knees to casually touch mine. "Do you enjoy your job, Bella?"

I frowned while thinking it over. "Some aspects of it, but not everything." With more Patron shots the conversation between us just flowed. He begun funny musings of different people in the bar and I laughed out loud while throwing my head back. It had been so long since I allowed myself to be so free with someone.

As the night went on and everyone started to leave the bar, I touched Edwards shoulder and forced him to lean forward. "Hey, would you walk me home?" He was a stranger who I had met that day but I was willing to risk it all just to feel the touch of his hand on my body.

The same spell bounding smile tipped his face once again. He twirled a wayward strand of my hair around his finger before letting it go. "Sure."

He walked me home, unfortunately nothing happened. At least, not anything I wanted to happen. Once we reached the front steps of my apartment, Edward kissed my hand, respectfully declining to come in for coffee. He gave me the age-old excuse of having a meeting in the morning. I inwardly sighed in disappointment, watching his back as he walked down the street until he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and put this on your favorite list!

* * *

Most women would judge me harshly for wanting to do the horizontal mambo with Edward Cullen the first night I met him. It was often considered whorish or wanton for a woman to act out her sexual desires and I had sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with me. I thought about sex most of the time and when I wasn't thinking of sex - I was thinking of men, which only led me to think of more sex. Only when I was working or keeping busy intentionally did my mind not drift to sex.

But the next morning, all I could think about was Edward Cullen. As I lathered my body in the shower, I constantly went over and over what happened the night before. Why did he turn me down? I noticed he didn't really compliment me. Did I misjudge his interest?

The pondering continued as I toweled off and laid out my work clothes. I pulled out a pair of stockings and they made me think of his suggestion, how close his body was to mine. I wanted to feel his touch on my bare skin, for him to slide his fingertips over my pussy till he reached my clit and softly stroked me.

Edward was still on my mind as I waited on the M train to arrive into the Metro station. It was a crisp sixty-one degrees this morning, the sun beaming down hard and the mixture made it almost unbearable to be outside let alone sitting in a place with no shade in sight, but the throbbing between my legs was the most unbearable thing of all.

Crossing my legs, I squeezed my thighs together to place some pressure on my clit. I rocked forward a little. It wasn't quite the sexual gratification I wanted, but it got the job done. I sat there with my headphones on and my eyes closed, rocking slightly as the pressure built inch by inch until the M train arrived. I boarded the train and for the rest of the ride I told myself to forget Edward. He didn't want me, didn't want to come in and didn't even ask for my number, so I wouldn't think of him anymore.

"What did you get bride-zilla for her party?" Alice Brandon asked me. Alice was fairly new to the firm and most of the girls we worked with already hated her. Mainly because she wore her skirts a little higher than most, shamelessly flirted with the men in the firm and cussed quite a bit, but these were all the reasons I seemed to be so fond of her. She also didn't mind my company. All my life I had never been 'sociable' but that didn't seem to prevent her from being my friend.

"Garter belt with matching stockings," I flippantly answered. "How about you?

"A vibrator," she said nonchalantly, as if she picked up salacious gifts all the time. "I can't wait to see her face. I hope she chokes on her morals," Alice grimly announced.

A chuckle escaped me. "I feel sorry for poor Mike Newton having to endure that for the rest of his life," I mumbled while picking over my salad.

"How was your weekend?" Alice elbowed me, "Any hot dates?"

"Not at all," I slowly drawled. My mind was trying very hard not to think of a particular breath-stealing smile that was matched with peculiar color hair. It failed. I let out a large sigh before looking at Alice. "I just sat home and read a book." I figured telling her a lie was easier than letting her in on the truth. I could only imagine the judgment she would dish out in one of her signature glares.

"Well I spent the weekend at Jasper's house. We went to this really nice Jazz club, we're going tonight if you want to come." Her eyes lit up and she clasped my arm as if she was having a heart attack. "Oh, you should come, Bella! I mean Jasper would love to meet you; I talk about you all the time."

I didn't mean to sound surprised, but it definitely came out that way, "You do?"

To that Alice made a face as if I was crazy, "Yes Bella. We're meeting at 11 o' clock."

"Oh, I don't know Alice." My mind did search for an excuse, but instead I just told her the truth. "I'm not one for crowds. I think I'm just going to go home and order Chinese food."

Alice took my hand in hers before softly speaking, "It's not that large of a club. The music is soft and it's not a sausage fest." In my mind I laughed, it was cute that she thought I was afraid of men. It was never men or sex that scared me.

"I think I should just stay home, Alice, but thank you."

"Okay Bella, I won't pressure you, but just think about it." Alice changed the subject after that. I appreciated her kindness but I knew going out would only be a trigger for me.

I smiled at Alice. I felt like I had a chance to make her more than an acquaintance, that we could actually be friends. "Hey, tell me about your date." and Alice did, in so much detail she left me blushing.

I needed wine- desperately. To take the edge off the day I had. It seemed after lunch the office exploded with tension. Someone disorganized the filing system, to which I had the great opportunity of placing back together. It was a task that was meant for Jessica, but since she was marrying the boss she wouldn't move off her ass - unless it was to gossip. Just thinking about it pissed me off all over again and I decided, as I was standing in the wine aisle at _Harris Teeters_ grocery, that I need something stronger.

I called Alice to let her know I had changed my mind and she told me that she and Jasper had changed their mind also and had decided to go to Sixteen Taps instead. After I end our phone call, I went home and changed into something comfortable, yet still sexy. I placed on a slinky silky tank top that felt great against my skin. Reaching around the back I unsnapped my bra and tossed it into my hamper and finding my favorite pair of curve-hugging skinny jeans, I placed them on. My black wedge heels were the finishing touch and brought the outfit together.

But as I stood at the door of Sixteen Taps, looking at the many skimpy outfits women were wearing, I started to second guess my choice of clothing. I bypassed the line like Alice told me and gave security her last name which got me passed the velvet rope.

"Single or taken?" The bubbly blonde standing at a podium asked me once I entered the door. In her hand she held glow stick bracelets in two colors red and green.

"Single," I answered. She smiled handing me a green glow stick bracelet. The place was designed in sections. The first section was the bar, where there was a few stools set up and little space to move around in, which forced you to move to the next section where the dance floor was. As I walked in, trying to find Alice, the heavy bass beat captivated me for a moment. I stood there, tapping my foot and moving my head until I heard Alice squeal my name.

"Bella! Up here!" She waved her arms frantically from the upstairs level of the club. I found the stairs and made my way toward her.

As I approached she quickly made introductions, "Jasper, this is Bella and Bella, this is Jasper."

Holding out his hand Jasper said, "Nice to meet you." His blue eyes lingered on the front of my blouse before he looked back at Alice. "So you work with my Alice."

I sat down and took in his oxford t-shirt and tie, his arm outstretched along the bench behind Alice. "Yes we do, at the same shitty firm."

"That place is hell on earth," Alice scoffed.

"Hey, whatever pays the bills right?" Jasper quipped staring at the both of us. He was earning points for his sincerity.

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah, so what do you do, Jasper?"

"I make burgers at _Deluxe_," he teased and Alice hit his chest.

"He doesn't make burgers he owns the place and he's the head chef," she proudly told me. "And it's not some burger joint it's one of the best restaurants in town." Jasper leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I'm familiar with the place," I told her.

It was always weird being the third wheel and I think Jasper could sense my tension. "I'm going to get us some drinks, ladies."

Once Jasper was out of ear shot Alice leaned in. "Isn't he great?" She gushed.

I shrugged my shoulders while giving her a polite smile. I really didn't know what to say about Jasper. I couldn't give him a decent review from our brief meeting. So I lied, "He's perfect." We stared at each other before breaking out into a girlish giggle. Jasper appeared holding three bottles.

The conversation flowed just like the drinks. We talked, though mostly we were shouting over music. I didn't realize how much I had drank, until I stood up and felt light headed.

"Whoa, do you think you're going to make it Bella?" Jasper asked as my body swayed awkwardly. Closing my eyes, I shook it off.

"I'm fine. This round is on me," I offered since Alice and Jasper had bought most of the drinks.

"Sure, I never turn down a woman buying," Jasper said.

Alice added, "And I'm way too tipsy to walk to the bar." I laughed, before carefully walking down the stairs - holding the rail the whole way down. Finally I reached the bar but there wasn't much of an opening. Bodies were closely huddled together everywhere making it impossible to move, let alone get a drink.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath before nibbling my bottom lip. I noticed a space opening up as a tall figure in a leather jacket stepped back. The odd color of the stranger's hair made me freeze in place and he looked up immediately as if he could feel me staring. The crowed had grown and now people were slowly pushing me closer. Edward looked down at me, with a bemused smile.

"It must be fate!" He yelled over the music.

"Something like that." I stepped slightly past him, squeezing into the space he'd just left open at the bar and started waving my arm to get the attention of the bartender. The oak bar was sticky and littered with empty bottles. The bartender immediately served me, giving me a flirty smile while listening to my order, "Three Corona's, please."

Edward interrupted me, "She'll have a shot of Jack Daniels."

The bartender checked with me to make sure I was okay with that. I nodded my head and he went to work pouring the shot. I turned to the man who had been haunting me all day, "You're very bossy."

He laughed heartily, "No I just know what's good. So Bella, what brings you here?" In the dark lights, his green eyes seemed more vivid. My attention was stolen when the bartender slammed the beer bottles down on the oak bar along with my shot. I curled my fingers around the shot glass, lifting it to my nose to sniff it but not taste.

His eyes traced my face; I felt his gaze but they weren't on my breasts or stomach. He was focusing on me. Someone pushed him, breaking the tension between us and having Edward clasp on to me for support.

"Huge crowd," he said. His hand slid from my shoulder to the small of my back, bringing me closer. "Drink up," he demanded.

I stared at the brown liquid in the cup, closed my eyes and tipped it back, noticing how Edward's hand casually rested on my hip now. We were drawing even closer to each other, like magnets that didn't need much to connect.

"Did you like that?" He softly whispered in my ear. It might have been the liquor but I swore it was Edward's tone that set my body ablaze.

"It's good," I mumbled. I didn't know if Edward even heard me. He gently moved his thumb over my exposed skin. Our bodies were somewhat aligned - thigh to thigh, stomach to stomach, but not lips as I was turned to the side.

I listened closely as he whispered, "Dance with me."

I laughed. I was not much of a dancer, as a matter of fact I had two left feet. But I would have done anything he asked and I was hoping he would ask me to do something else with me.

"Is that what you really want to do?" I questioned, wanting him to say no, wanting him to want more.

"Yes, Bella." His breath tickled the inside of my ear, "That's what I want." Before I could react he took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor. When I decided to come out with Alice, I told myself that I wanted to lose myself tonight. I wanted to drink until I fell into a state of oblivion. When the alcohol shred away my inhibitions, I would lose myself in the music because when I was tipsy I didn't care how silly I looked dancing - I just wanted to rub my body against a hard, hot guy and watch his eyes feel up with lust for me.

I just didn't expect that guy to be Edward. Now, I felt myself sobering up as I stood awkwardly with one arm around his neck. Edward's hands were around my waist like they were made for him. His thighs slid between mine, touching my denim covered pelvis. Gone was the smile on his face, as he suddenly became earnest. A conversation could not happen with the loud house music and the hip-hop bass pounding through the speakers.

Most people around us weren't even dancing. Wiggling a little, but mostly just taking up space. Everyone seemed to pulsate with energy, their bodies surging together underneath the red and green strobe lights of the club. I noticed the glowing green bracelet on his arm - he was single.

I followed his body's movement while trying not to stare directly at him, which was hard when he was only focusing on me. His other hand splayed on my ribcage his thumb right under my breast. I jumped a little but couldn't move away. I could feel the heat of his hand through the silky blouse and his thigh between my legs, which was rubbing me in time to the beat, making me nibble hard on my bottom lip in pleasure.

I closed my eyes and gave in to him. Grinding against him as his hand slid up and down my body. I don't know how long we danced, but I know the song changed and so did the lights in the strobe. Sweat beaded down my spine and my breathing became ragged. I could feel his cock now, hard and pressing against me. The awareness excited me. I watched as he closed his eyes as if he was in pain, but I knew it wasn't pain plaguing him - it was want; the same want that I had been feeling for the last twenty-four hours.

His hand traveled down my hips then to my ass, softly touching our pelvis' together. We were caught up in the feeling of the yearning we had denied the night before. Edward was not letting me go, nor was he leering at me in disgust. Still his green eyes never left mine.

I became bold reaching down to touch him through his jeans. He tensed up when my small hands touched his cock, which pressed hard against the front of his jeans. No one was watching as everyone was too busy doing their own thing. One hand still cupping the back of his neck, my other hand felt his shaft. I pressed my palm against it; hard, throbbing. Hot.

Edward tangled his hand in my hair, massaging the base of my skull slightly. In the dim light, I watched his jaw flex as he grounded his teeth together. I knew the feeling he was experiencing, the want to release, the breathless ache to let go. We both needed to let go.

Edward nuzzled my neck and the tip of his nose tickled me causing goose bumps to rise over my skin. His lips lightly skimmed over my neck and ear until we were almost lip to lip. I leaned forward waiting for his to meet mine.

"Get the fuck off me!" Some guy shouted, shoving a taller and more burley blonde guy into Edward and I, causing both of us to stumble.

"Fuck you! Don't ever touch her again you hear me." The blonde guy strung the smaller guy up by the collar. He was baring his teeth like an animal ready to strike his prey. He was visible muscular, the type of guy I would never cross let alone provoke.

"Shit," Edward mumbled under his breath before turning to me and giving me an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." We moved off the dance floor now and stood closely together near a vacant table littered with empty beer bottles. Edward took me in his arms, hands on my hips and walked me backward till my back was against the wall.

"Bella, you're incredible." Simple words that caused me to swoon.

"You're not too bad yourself, Edward."

"I can't let you get away again. I made that mistake once. I want to see you and next time, I'll be the one doing the touching." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a leather bi-fold wallet. Taking out a card he placed it in my hand. And with that he was gone once again.

Once again he left me wanting. As my heart beat accelerated, that pesky yearning started burning through my body.


End file.
